russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IDMZ Schedule
89 DMZ (Danze Muzic Zone) is the flagship FM radio station of the Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) with nine radio stations nationwide, known and accepted as The Nation's Danze Music Authority and The Nation's #1 Danze Music Station, where it's all in the mix, Sayaw Pinoy!, plays the best of dance music. Its programming format has been popularly lauded as a groundbreaking formula and is streamed 24 hours a day via Facebook and on the web. 89 DMZ stands as the most successful and undisputed radio station to bring back the good old days of local air waves music whose regular playlist is geared, focused, derived, and remixed to "DANZE MUSIC" that caters techno, tranze, R&B, house and a lot more; relive the 70's, 80's, 90's and ballroom dancing. 89 DMZ's format indentifies the station with the highly influential and upscale target market of the 13 to 40 age bracket. Audience profile studies conducted by the leading advertising agencies indicate a high level of appreciation of DANZE format even above the station's primary market. The essence of DMZ's danze music menu is a non-stop mix of club hits, techno hits, reggae and slow jams, encompassing such diverse musical styles like ballroom, swing, new wave, and alternative rock; not to mention the contemporary hits of our local artists in our Pinoy-In-A-Row. With nine FM stations in key cities nationwide, 89 DMZ offers non-stop dance music in form of DJ mixes. It provides an unadulterated dance music that caters to entire age spectrum and to people from all walks of life. Everyone in any parts of the world can access the site and enjoy the music via live streaming. Through research and related activities, 89 DMZ hopes to fulfill its commitment to its constituencies and relevance to the market by sharing with them the good things in life, like DANZE. The 89 DMZ Android App was designed to provide listeners the ease of access to 89 DMZ website without the use of 3rd party Apps when using today’s modern and handy gadgets. As a regular Android App, 89 DMZ App can be installed by searching Google Play and download it directly to your registered tablets, smartphones, tablets and the like. Profile (89 DMZ 89.1 DZMZ FM Manila) 89 DMZ 89.1 DZMZ FM is an FM radio station owned and operated by the Philippine government-sequestered media company Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) and managed by the Manila Radio station and IBC Entertainment group, wherein the studios are located at IBC Broadcast Center, Lot 3-B, Capitol Hills Drive cor. Zuzuarregui Street, Barangay Matandang Balara, Diliman, Quezon City, with its transmitter located along Roosevelt Avenue, San Francisco del Monte, Quezon City. It broadcasts 24 hours daily with a transmitting power of 25 KW, which makes a dominant player as a capable of reaching and covering Mega Manila and its surrounding areas and provinces. It is popularly known for its slogan Sayaw ng Bayan, it offers a mix of dance music genre, remixed music and OPM (Original Pinoy Music). It is the flagship FM station of Danze Music Zone Network in the Philippines. The station's studios are located at Broadcast City in Captiol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City while the transmitter is located at San Francisco del Monte, Quezon City. After being absent for almost 10 years, DZMZ was relaunch as 89 DMZ on a test broadcast in July 1, 2011 and branded as iDMZ 891 in August 28, 2011. In 2013, it reverted its original brand as 89 DMZ with an all-new logo, brand new jingle and reformed programs on August 2013 as the second repetition and retained its slogan Sayaw Pinoy! and the retained the dance music format. The change of name turned out to be highly successful since according to the KBP Radio Research Council survey, it ranked popularity as the nation's No. 1 dance music FM radio station in the ABC market and listeners among the upscale FM radio stations as enjoys strong ratings nationwide since its inception in 2011, the third half of 2013 and lately in the first quarter of 2013. 89 DMZ marked its 25th year as the nation's #1 dance music station in November 2014, with a theme Celebrating 25 Years of Danze Music Zone. 89 DMZ marked its 28th year as the nation's #1 dance music station in November 18, 2017 with a theme Celebrating 28 Years of Danze Music Zone, and an anniversary concert party Sayaw Pinoy!, 28 Years of Danze: 89 DMZ 28th Anniversary Party. 89 DMZ can also be heard anywhere in the world through its online home, www.89dmz.com, the website of the people all over the globe can heard on your radio. 89 DMZ Manila operates with its provincial stations: *89 DMZ Laoag (DWMC 89.9) *85 DMZ Baguo (DWMZ 85.1) *89 DMZ Iloilo (DYNZ 89.2) *102 DMZ Roxas (DYZZ 102.7) *88 DMZ Kalibo (DYRZ 88.5) *103 DMZ Boracay (DYBP 103.5) *89 DMZ Cebu (DYMZ 89.5) *91 DMZ Palo (DYBZ 91.5) *89 DMZ Davao (DXMZ 89.5) Visit the website: :www.89dmz.com Follow us: :Facebook - https://www.facebook.com/idmzsayawpinoy/ :Twitter - https://twitter.com/idmzsayawpinoy :Instagram - https://www.instagram.com/89dmz/ :For more info call or text 0915-6374444 or e-mail: info@89dmz.com Schedule : Monday: Slow Jam (24 hours of down beat mix) : 6 am - The Morning Danze (The Sting) : 9 am - Slow Jam automation : 12 nn - Kaye D-Lyte (Kaye) : 3 pm - The Unbeatable Show (The Unbeatable) : 6 pm - The Early Club (DJ Ouch) : 9 pm to 6 am - Slow Jam automation : Tuesday : 6 am - The Morning Danze (The Sting) : 9 am - Route 70: The Audio Tour (Mick Flame) (70's music) : 12 nn - Kaye D-Lyte (Kaye) : 3 pm - The Unbeatable Show (The Unbeatable) : 6 pm - The Early Club (DJ Ouch) : 9 pm - Route 70: The Audio Tour (Mick Flame) (70's music) (replay) : 12 mn - Power Remix (The Destroyer) : 3 am to 6 am - Megamix automation : Wednesday : 6 am - The Morning Danze (The Sting) : 9 am - Wired on Wednesday (DJ Jea) : 12 nn - Kaye D-Lyte (Kaye) : 3 pm - The Unbeatable Show (The Unbeatable) : 6 pm - The Early Club (DJ Ouch) : 9 pm - Strictly Ballroom (Jude Rocha) (Ballroom music) : 12 mn - Power Remix (The Destroyer) : 3 am to 6 am - Megamix automation : Thursday : 6 am - The Morning Danze (The Sting) : 9 am - House Sessions (DJ Alfie) (exquisite house music) : 12 nn - Kaye D-Lyte (Kaye) : 3 pm - The Unbeatable Show (The Unbeatable) : 6 pm - The Early Club (DJ Ouch) : 9 pm - House Sessions (DJ Alfie) (exquisite house music) (replay) : 12 mn - Power Remix (The Destroyer) : 3 am to 6 am - Megamix automation : Friday : 6 am - The Morning Danze (The Sting) : 9 am - Be Heard! (the show made for DJs) : 12 nn - The Hitlist (The Force) (Top 30 hottest hits) : 3 pm - Mobile Circuit (The Destroyer) : 7 am - Be Heard! (replay) : 10 pm - DMZ TV Reload (simulcast on IBC 13) : 11 pm - Bigfish Radio : 3 am to 6 am - Megamix automation : Saturday : 6 am - Campus 89 (89 DMZ student DJs from different schools and universities) : 9 am - Rockin’ Manila (DJ Tracy) (current and classic rock music: classic rock/alternative rock/acoustic) : 12 nn - Back to the 80's n' early 90's (Marc the Spark and ZJ Ziggy) (80's and early 90's music) : 3 pm - Baddest of the 90's n' 2K (DJ Alfie and DJ Nino Belza) (90's and early 2000's music) : 6 pm - Rockin’ Manila (The Executioner) (current and classic Pinoy alternative rock music) : 9 pm - Saturday Clubbing (DJ Marlon with The Destroyer) (Party clubbing music) : 12 mn - Back to the 80's n' early 90's (80's and early 90's music automation) : 2 am to 6 am - Megamix automation : Sunday: Wave 24 (24 hours of pure new wave music) : 6 am - The Unbeatable : 10 am - DJ Art : 2 pm - Mick Flame : 6 pm - ZJ Ziggy : 9 pm to 6 am - New wave music automation 'Segments' * DMZ News Ngayon (2-minute top-of-the-hour newscast from Monday to Saturday 7am - 6pm) * Pinoy in-a-Raw (everyday, 2 OPM hits played every hour) 'DJs' * The Sting (Terence Khan) * Kaye (Kaye Tan) * The Unbeatable (Andy Santillan) * DJ Ouch (Lopie Guzman) * Jude Rocha * Mick Flame * The Destroyer (Rommel Dayan) * The King (Arthur Serzo) (station manager/program director) * DJ Tracy * Marc the Spark * ZJ Ziggy * DJ Alfie (Alfie Manuel) * DJ Nino Belza * The Executioner (Ronald Cayetano) * DJ Art * DJ Marlon (Marlon Tagalicud) Radio Commercials (89 DMZ) Voiced by: Terence Khan :Warning: (Robust, Liverade, Fatout, Growee, C-Lium Fibre, Fern-C Kidz, Memo Plus Gold) is not a drug and must not be used to replace doctor prescribe medicine. :Causion: (Propan TLC, BitterGo, Nutrilin, Cherifer Syrup and PedZinc, Charantia, Appebon Kid) is not a drug and must not be used to replace doctor prescribe medicine. :Beware: (MX3 Capsule, MX3 Plus, Tiki-Tiki, Optein, Memory Plus, Thiocell, Scotts) is not a drug and must not be used to replace doctor prescribe medicine. See also *iDMZ Sayaw Pinoy live streaming - 89.1 MHz FM, Pinay, Philippines | Online Radio Box *U-Radio live streaming - 107.9 MHz FM, Manila, Philippines | Online Radio Box *sp-updtmclibrary: The iDMZ "Sayaw Pinoy!" Business Plan / Mary Rose Juanson Demetillo *MB - Ronnie Ricketts plays a priest in latest movie - Celebrity World by Crispina Martinez Belen (11/5/99) *MB - Vina Morales goes all out promoting her new album - Celebrity World by Crispina Martinez Belen (11/23/1999) *MB - Angel Radyo: Achieving success through public service - Celebrity World by Crispina Martinez Belen (11/25/1999) *MB - Another half-Pinoy actor in H'wood to visit Manila - Celebrity World by Crispina Martinez Belen (02/17/2000) *MB - Carlos Agassi, Prince of Rap - Celebrity World by Crispina Martinez Belen (04/01/2000) *Revamped of iDMZ 891 last October 2014 *DMZ stations nationwide unite for stronger DMZ Philippines